Tess
Tess '''(later known as '''Skyvolt), is the main protagonist of the novel. She is a student at Fairfield High who appears to be at the top of her class in Technology and Engineering. She is also on the Cheerleader's Squad and is considered one of the most popular girls in school, known to treat those around her with respect and kindness. According to Sarah Holt, she is treated nicely by everyone—mostly the boys—because they have a crush on her. After being struck by lightning, Tess gains the ability to control and manipulate electricity. Initially frightened, Tess becomes determined to figure out why this happened to her and is frightened to be around her family and friends because of these abilities. After meeting Garrison for the first time, Tess slowly begins to learn how to control her powers and use them for good. Despite her initial reluctance, Tess takes up the role of a superhero and begins helping the local law enforcement in dealing with various criminals. The news eventually begins focusing on her activities, and she is given the name "Skyvolt." Tess' role as a hero also draws the attention of the power-hungry Zaydock, who plans to take control of the city. Over time, Tess learns to accept the responsibilities that come with her powers and comes to realize that she wasn't meant to have a normal life. History Tess attends Fairfield High School and has become one of the more popular girls in the school, being at the top of her class in Technology and Engineering while joining the Cheerleader Squad at some point. She is first seen reading a book in the library during her free block where she is interrupted by Brian Danvers, Fairfield's star football player who asks if she'll be at the football game that afternoon. Tess promises that she'll be there with the rest of the Cheerleader Squad. Brian suggests they celebrate together after the big game, prompting Sarah Holt to express her belief that Brian was flirting with her. Tess retorts that he was just being friendly, implying she already knows this but pretends to be unaware. When Sarah points out that most of the boys in school have a crush on her, she is visibly uncomfortable. During lunch time, Tess is seen in the gym meeting with the rest of the Cheerleader Squad, which includes her best friend Cassandra Williams and Cheerleader Captain Kendra. Kendra explains that she's been coming up with some new routines that she wants them to use at the big game that afternoon. During practice, several players from the Fairfield Warriors football team stop by to watch, including Brian. Tess is left in charge of practice when Kendra pardons herself to see Brian. Later, Tess can be seen alongside the other Cheerleaders during the football game between the Fairfield Warriors and the Backbones. Personality Tess is described as being one of the kindest, friendliest girls in Fairfield High, treating her classmates and friends with respect and fairness. She doesn't seem bothered by Brian's apparent attempt to "flirt" with her, playing it off as if she didn't notice. Her acting oblivious seems pretty convincing, as Sarah believed she actually was oblivious. Tess is also extremely bright, acing her assignments in Technology and Engineering, earning her a reputation for being Professor Richardson's star pupil. After being struck by lightning, Tess is visibly frightened, especially when she discovers that she has the ability to control electricity. She is visibly concerned about the safety of her friends and family, choosing to skip school hours after the accident, as she fears the possibility of hurting those she cares about. She is shown to be hesitant of Garrison during her first meeting with him, but when he reveals his knowledge of what happened to her, she learns to trust him. It is shown that she trusts him enough to follow his advice in regards to learning how to control her powers. With his help, she learns how to be confident with her powers, helping her decide to return to school. Despite this, Tess shows reluctance at the idea of using her powers to help people, but remains open to the idea. She soon begins her superhero career using her powers confidently to fight crime. She does not seem to like when others use their skills for selfish reasons, showing her disappointment toward Zaydock and his servant Daktron. With the lives of innocent people at risk, Tess quickly accepts the responsibility of having powers and displays a high amount of determination to protect her hometown from harm. Notes * As Sarah Holt is made to resemble real life actress Olivia Holt, Tess is made to resemble real life actress Dove Cameron.